All I want for Christmas is you
by Besweet
Summary: She won't ask for much this Christmas, She won't even ask for snow nor presents. She only has one wish this year…


**Review and let me know what you think.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **All characters belong to Koei Tecmo and Team Ninja.**

 **Happy Reading and Merry Christmas!**

 **~All I want for Christmas is you~**

Ein was getting ready for his job at the mall wearing a big Santa Claus red suit with white wool around his neck and down to his stuffed belly. He continued to put on the rest of the outfit to make the look complete. Ein then grabbed Santa wig, beard, glasses and Santa hat. Finishing the ensemble, he put on black leather boots, white gloves and a faux leather Santa belt.

Sighing, Ein looked at his outfit. "Alright, let's do this."

Grabbing the hand bell, he made his way out of the locker room and into his Santa seat that was set up in the center of the mall for the children to tell Santa what they wanted for Christmas. The children were already in line with their parents.

Hitomi along with her friends were Santa little helpers. She tried to hold in a giggle at how cute Ein was looking in his outfit. Hitomi was owning her own outfit, looking all green from head to toe. She wore a mini green skirt, long striped stockings that were red and green, completed with black boots, a Christmas hat and pointed ears.

"Look who is here? It's Santa everyone!" Hitomi said in a cheery tone and the children wore a look of excitement on their faces.

"Ho,Ho,Ho," Ein waved to the children and took his seat. One after one the children came over, sat on Santa's lap and told him what their wishes were for Christmas.

During the day while they worked, many things came across Hitomi's mind. She thought about telling Ein about her feelings for him. It had been bugging her every time she got closer to telling him her true feelings, and then she ended up getting too nervous and chickened out. For a long time, she wanted to tell him, she had finally decided that today was the day and that she would tell him as soon as they were done working.

Ein had been feeling the same, for a long time he also had been having romantic feelings for Hitomi. He glanced at her now and then and she would give him that special smile. Her smile melted his heart. He always thought that Hitomi was a joy to be around, to him she was the prettiest girl he had ever laid his eyes on. The best part of Hitomi was her sense of humor. So many times, he had to restrain from throwing himself on her. Looking at her right now, he wanted to push her against the wall and kiss her sweet lips all day long. Today he also had decided to confess his feelings to her.

Time passed and they were done. Everybody went to the locker room to change. "I'll wait for you outside the mall," Said Ein and Hitomi nodded. Then each went to separate locker room to change their outfits back to normal.

Outside, Ein stood patiently waiting, as Hitomi seemed to be taking her time. The streets were crowded with people. He looked at the people passing him by, family, lovers hand in hand, everyone was in the Christmas spirits. All the lights were shining so brightly everywhere and on the other corner of the street, a group of people were singing Christmas songs spreading the joy. Ein found himself smiling at the sight. Such a happy time of the year, he thought.

Hitomi put her black coat on and a red scarf around her neck ready to go, but before she could take another step, her feet decided to freeze and she found herself standing still glaring down at the floor. _You can do it Hitomi…_ trying to convince herself one more time, "I can do it..." Taking a deep breath, she began making her way out of the mall.

"Sorry I took so long."

Ein turned around and gave her a gentle smile, "It's okay."

"Alright, let's go home." Hitomi said and the pair started walking.

They walked through the streets in silence. Hitomi couldn't bring herself to tell him about her feelings and Ein couldn't either. Their nerves got the best of them once again. They were having an inner argument within themselves. The weather was cold and it was a bit of snow on the ground. They kept on walking until they heard people singing from distance. There were a group of people gathered around another group that were playing instruments while one man sang. The pair walked towards the crowd to watch and listen.

On every list I've ever sent  
You're the gift I'd love the best  
So deck the halls and all the rest  
Warm me up  
With your Christmas love

Hey angel in the snow  
I'm under the mistletoe  
You are the one  
You're my very own Christmas love  
Tell Santa I'm cool this year  
My present is standing right here  
Thank God above for my very own Christmas love, yeah

Like a beautiful tree, you can light up the room  
Your kind of star, can't be removed  
Like a beautiful carol, I get lost in your song  
And I will forever sing along

Their eyes met as they listened to the song but quickly turned their gazes away feeling a little awkward.

"It's so cold…we should hurry back home," Said Hitomi. _Shoot, I chickened out again..._ she was getting a little frustrated with herself.

Ein nodded and they continued their walk. Ein decided to fill the silence, "Hitomi…"

"Yes?"

"You know, working at the mall today listening to all those children making their wishes, made me wonder what I would've want for Christmas." He was warming up the courage to tell her.

A soft smile appeared on her lips, "I know what I want for Christmas this year. But I don't know if it will come true..."

"It's not too late to make your wish." Ein winked referring since he was Santa.

Hitomi chuckled at his response. She suddenly stopped in her tracks making him looked at her with wondering eyes. She stared into his earthy brown eyes, gaining redder blush on her cheeks the longer she stared into them. It's now or never thought Hitomi. She leaned closer and get close to his ear as she whispered, "All I want for Christmas, is you Ein."

Ein's heart dropped at her words. He felt joy within, and all this time Hitomi was feeling the same way. He stared into her baby blue eyes, and then slowly leaned closer to her ear as he whispered back to her.

"Good, because I'm all yours."

Hitomi smiled widely. This was going to be the best Christmas after all thought Hitomi. Ein gently cupped her cheeks and drew her face closer to his. He had long to kiss her, they kissed passionately in the middle of the street. Their lips soon parted.

"Merry Christmas, Hitomi."

"Merry Christmas, Ein."


End file.
